Aria
Name: Aria Species: Canine Shape: Quadrapedic Breed: Dalmatian (Possibly a mix of another breed) Colors: Black/White Eye color(s): The right is brown, the left is blue Age: 12 (dog years) Gender: Female Height: 10 inches (from shoulders down) Weight: 15lbs. Like: Any of the puppies, if they aren't annoying her, really. Hates: Most of the other farm animals, especially cats Loves: N/A #1 Best Friend: Kind of a high standard to hold a pup to isn't it? Nah, she's not pressuring anyone. (aka she doesn't have one) Goal: Feeling like one of the pups, instead of an outsider simply thrust upon them. Abilities/Talents: Has a knack for mimicking sounds, especially singing or tunes of an instrument. Living in a music store had it's advantages. She also has a keen ear, and can hear as well as well as decipher sounds from quite a distance. Possessions: A dark blue collar given to her by her new Owners. And though she doens't own it, she can often be found dancing or humming to a somewhat old radio that's lying around the farm. Markings: Her spots are just starting to come in, it would seem, and even then the splotches of black might need to be grown into. Rather than small spots peppering her round form, the few present are rather large. One big, shapeless spot covers her back, and another claims the majority of her left paw. There are a few random spots here and there, with only one of her ears (the left) being black. On the other is an odd series of spots and shapes, which resembles a Treble. One of her haunches has an area with only three very small spots, as well as another almost music-shaped mark. Her mismatched eye might have something to do with the spot covering it, or not. Other than that, she has a simple beauty-spot on her right cheek. Appearance: Other than her fur coat there are noticeable things about this puppy. The fact that's she suprisingly small for her age, suggests that she was a runt, or perhaps it might be some other factor that slows her growth. Despite her height, she's a rather pudgy puppy, simply her body shape and not the cause of over eating or lack of activty. She's likley to be pet by humans, because of her plump appearance and soft fur. Mismatched eyes, and large puppy paws give off the aura that she's 'cute' though the saucy expression on her maw suggests otherwise. Personality: It's hard to pinpoint this little pup's particular attitude, considering it all depends on those she's around. Knowing that she wasn't one of the orginal puppies, she feels a bit like an outcast, though dosen't strive to be the loner that everyone thinks she is. Considering her build, she has a secret apprehension at being mocked or teased, and keeps up a growling, tough girl attitude about her. She has nothing to prove when it comes to being a 'tomboy' she's simply herself, and if that happens to include getting into a scuffle then so be it. The type to wander off by herself, she attempts to be friendly, though her blunt words and sarcasm are usually mistaken for cruelty by others. She's clever and imaginative, generally making up her own little rhymes or songs to help her keep track of things, or just for her own amusement. History: Not one of the orginal puppies on the farm, Aria is one of those few pups lucky enough to be adopted. It started when an odd mishap, (More like three mischievous puppies, a chicken and a bowling ball catapult) demolished Roger's piano so badly that he had to have a professional fix it. Traveling back to the city, it was the owner of a music store who had originally owned Aria, though not exactly by choice. Her Dalmatian mother had gotten out one night, and had come home pregnant, the father of the pups unknown. The puppies looked like the normal breed, perhaps their ears actually stuck up, or their tails were too long. She was the runt of the litter, never mind rather pudgy, and so the Music Store owner couldn't even give her away for free. When Roger came to get his piano repaired, he of course described his home and the Store owner knew that it would be the perfect environment for a growing female pup. Perhaps she was a mutt, perhaps not, but the Dalmatians on the farm weren't show dogs, and so her lineage wouldn't matter. Striking a deal with Roger; fixing the piano at half price if he took the runt along with him. Aria didn't mind the fact that sdhe was practically thrust upon Roger, taking it in stride, curious to see what her new home would look like. Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians